


antara sarung tangan sifon dan topi beret kumal

by ikkika_chan



Series: anguria e caffè [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Poetry, Romantic Fluff, fem! Jaemin, lady!jaemin, poem, tukangjam!mark
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkika_chan/pseuds/ikkika_chan
Summary: Barangkali jadi epilog pada presensi masing-masing, kecupan curi-curi itu mampir di pipi porselen Jaemin yang kemerahan.





	antara sarung tangan sifon dan topi beret kumal

**Author's Note:**

> Mark dan Jaemin NCT yang ada dalam fiksi ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi, mereka tidak tinggal di tahun 1920 di Roma Italia. Mereka tinggal di Korea Selatan di abad modern dan mereka milik orangtua, TUHAN, serta agensi masing-masing. Ikkika tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil atau profit lainnya dalam pembuatan fiksi, karena ini murni untuk melepas hobi(?)
> 
> warning(s): lebih mirip poetry, dan bingung sama judul help :(

* * *

 

_Tangannya memeluk cewek cantik di ujung jalan. Tanganku digenggam pria dengan senyum menawan. Kami berpaspasan lalu jatuh cinta lewat kerlingan mata._

* * *

 

[.]

Katanya, di balik senyum menawan, Lee Jeno punya sejuta bias percik nebula. Jaemin tidak menyangkal; tatkala genggaman di tangannya mengerat bersamaan dengan bisik-bisik cinta yang menggelitik perut, Jaemin bisa melihat percikannya.

Barangkali malam itu mereka memutuskan untuk makan sebelum kembali ke flat masing-masing dan tidur nyenyak.

Mereka menyebutnya trastevere; makan sore a la Italia; dengan kalus saling menyelip malu-malu, di bawah kelap-kelip lampion yang menggantung di antara gedung-gedung klasik kota Roma. Jeno sering menyelipkan anak rambut Na Jaemin ke belakang telinga, lalu berbisik dan tertawa setelahnya.

Jaemin selalu menyukai senyum Jeno.

Setidaknya, sejauh ini.

[..]

Kalau Mark boleh jujur, Roma bukan kotanya sama sekali. Walau Checcino menawarkan permainan piano ekslusif, atau _Lady_ bergincu merah darah dan bercelak mata lavender yang coba dijodohkan dengannya oleh wanita-wanita kaya bergaun sutra dan sifon rumit itu, Mark masih enggan memberi rasa pada balok-balok batu artistik yang dipijaknya.

Tapi gadis yang di sampingnya mungkin berbeda. Kulit pucat, sangat Roma; dengan gigi cemerlang, kelip mata bak gugus bintang di cakrawala, dan riasan alami dari mandibula hingga pelipisnya.

Mark tidak pernah ingat namanya, walau si manis sering mampir ke kelab malam tempatnya bekerja dengan membawa _panna cotta_ dan segelas sampanye. Tapi dia selalu ingat wajah cantiknya. Barangkali nama hanya sekedar rendetan alfabet tanpa arti.

Tidak semudah itu.

[…]

Butuh waktu tiga detik untuk saling menyadari presensi masing-masing, sebelum kilatan bak lajur meteor datang tanpa permisi. Menghantam ulu hati, tapi sampai telak ke jantung. Rasanya agak aneh, tapi menyenangkan.

Kata orang takdir itu aneh, setengah bodoh, sebagian lagi basi. Mereka menyebutnya klise; mudah ditebak, bisa diprediksi, dan sangat _basi, tolong_.

Mereka berpaspasan dengan masing-masing hati lain di genggaman tangan. Satunya tertawa dan satunya tersenyum. Namun lirikan mata tidak pernah membohongi hati, walau hanya terjadi setengah lembar linimasa dan semilimeter benang takdir, detak jantung mereka saling bersahutan.

Hanya lewat kerlingan mata. Mereka jatuh cinta.

[.…]

“Siapa namamu, Nona?”

Kalus dibalut sarung tangan putih itu saling mencengkram, sementara matanya yang sudah diberi celak berwarna pastel mengedip malu. “Na Jaemin.”

Sambutan diberikan oleh sang jejaka, lalu kecupan setelahnya. Sebelum sebuah gelang dengan jam yang sudah dimodifikasi melingkar manis di diameter pergelangan tangannya yang kecil. Ada siulan  menggoda dari para karyawan berseragam kumal dengan corak oli perkakas jam, ada pula anak-anak laki-laki yang sudah bertepuk tangan gembira melihat adegan manis di depan mereka.

“Mark Lee.”

[.….]

Genggaman tangan berpindah di hari-hari selanjutnya. Direksi mata kini teralihkan di hari lainnya. Jalan-jalan di sore hari kini tampak hampa jika tanpa masing-masing dari mereka.

Tidak ada percakapan yang lain; hanya ada dua pasang gelang yang saling berkemilau di bawah naungan baskara, secangkir kamomil dan kafein panas, dan kudapan manis di tengah-tengahnya.

Mencuri spasi waktu hanya untuk bertemu, mengobrol, sambil menikmati senja di kedai kopi seberang jalan.

Tak jua menolak, walau sepasang hati lain kini digenggaman (meminta untuk dilepas, alih-alih membiarkannya mengkerut lalu hancur di telapak tangan), toh impulsnya benci kontemplasi.

(Lalu dewi malam datang bersamaan dengan resonansi senyuman masing-masing hati yang terselip kurang ajar di dalam ingatan.)

 

[……]

“ _Grazie, Signore_.” Senyum gadis itu melengkung manakala Mark mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Jaemin seperti seorang _gentleman_. “Kau tidak usah repot-repot. Hanya akan mengunjungi Romeo dan Juliet saja.”

Mark tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan, lebih memilih menyelipkan lengan di lingkaran pinggang Jaemin yang ringkih. Dengan suara lugas menceritakan detail-detail Verona dan patung Juliet yang terkenal, sambil menyelipkan cerita-cerita rakyat soal kisah cinta terkenal yang ditulis William Shakespeare.

“Apa kau tahu bagaimana Romeo dan Juliet jatuh cinta?” Mark bertanya antusias saat mereka sudah duduk di serambi salah satu rumah makan terbaik di kota itu sambil menenteng nampan kudapan. “Cerita mereka sangat terkenal di seluruh dunia, _Signora._ ”

“Aku tahu.” Satu gigitan pada kudapan manis mereka, Jaemin beropang dagu sambil menatap Mark. “Mereka sudah menyelipkan hati, padahal harusnya hati mereka untuk genggaman tangan yang lain.”

Topi bundar milik Mark diangkat hingga wajah mereka bertemu pandang. “Ya.” Senyum melengkung kecil, sementara tangannya bergerak penuh kontemplasi di atas meja untuk meraih kalus-kalus berbalut sarung tangan sifon berwarna putih. “Mereka jatuh cinta hanya lewat kerlingan mata.”

“Seperti kita.”

“Seperti kita.”

Senja di mandibula merambat kemudian.

[.……]

Pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya terjadi selalu tanpa prediksi. Di waktu yang sama. Dan (hampir) selalu di momen yang serupa.

Di depan toko jam. Senyuman saling bersahutan. Cangkir kamomil dan kafein. Aurora di pelupuk senja. Lembayung di mandibula. Percikan nebula di iris mata.

Namun ada satu masa dimana lini masa dipertanyakan rendetan acaranya.

“Menurutmu kita apa?”

Pertanyaan tidak tahu diri itu terselip hampir di setiap masa evaporasi di atas cangkir mereka tidak lagi mengepul, dengan cairan dua rasa berbeda yang mendingin dan senja di penghujung bumi.

Tidak ada lembayung di mandibula, yang ada hanya kemerahan menahan rasa di air muka.

“Teman?”

Jaemin tahu ada kecewa yang melintas dalam sorot Mark. Tapi Jaemin memutuskan untuk menghentikan impuls yang tidak sinkron dengan _cerebrum_ nya.

“Teman, ya. Teman.” Bagai mantera, Mark merapalkannya di lidah tanpa jeda berarti, walau rasanya seperti makan ampas kopi yang dikunya; pahit dan lebih baik dimuntahkan. _Mark tidak protes_.

Tidak bisa protes juga pada lini masa, toh Khalik tahu benar bahwa menggenggam tangan berbalut kain sifon warna gading itu sudah jadi kebiasaannya yang _anomali,_ dan akan lebih anomali lagi jika tidak dikarsai.

Barangkali jadi epilog pada presensi masing-masing, kecupan curi-curi itu mampir di pipi porselen Jaemin yang kemerahan.

(Rambut pendeknya berkibar indah, menabrak angin disertai oksigen secara bersamaan, dan Mark akan selalu ingat wangi _panna cotta_ rasa stroberi yang menghantam paru-parunya.)

[……..]

Percikan nebula tak lagi Jeno, _tidak akan sama lagi_.

Kota Roma tidak seburuk itu, tapi senyum gadis yang kerap menghantui sukma tak lagi sama.

Kata orang namanya rindu; spasi antara dua hati yang saling memikat namun tak direstui oleh lini masa.

Barangkali bintang yang  malam ini berhambur menyampaikan rindu yang terikat dalam lubuk hati, kendati yang namanya spasi masih menghantui.

Katakanlah padanya, _Rembulan, aku merindukannya._

* * *

 

[ **antara sarung tangan sifon dan topi beret kumal selesai** ]

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih kepada kak aeolia jong yang sudah ngasih prompt ini, maaf kalau jelek, dan ini spesial buat kakak dan para pecinta markmin.


End file.
